


Trying Something New (Kinktober)

by TSsweets13



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSsweets13/pseuds/TSsweets13
Summary: Levi and his girlfriend try something new.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949542
Kudos: 16





	Trying Something New (Kinktober)

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on my own list of kinks for Kinktober. 
> 
> Day 3: Spanking

Salacia felt her body stiffen as her lover moved above her. He kissed her jaw gently. He cupped her cheeks and pulled her into his lips. He loved the way that she kissed him, like she was desperate for breath and he was that air. He pulled up from her lips and she looked at him with wide silver eyes. 

“Do you trust me?” He asked her in a voice so tender it made her shiver.

“Yes.” She breathed. 

He sat back and brought her with him. He maneuvered her across his lap and traced his fingers down her back and the curve of her ass. They had been talking about trying this for ages. And they finally had a night together to try it. She bit her lip and he groped her ass loving the purple thong she wore. He moved her t-shirt, one she had stolen from him, up over her ass. He groped it again. 

“So perky and soft.” He purred, “And all mine.” 

“Yes, all yours Levi.” She breathed. 

His hand raised and came down on her ass. She squeaked and looked back at him. He stared down at her, his hand still on her ass. 

“Was that okay?” He asked. 

“Yes…” she breathed. 

She had no idea why she liked how that felt. She breathed his name as he raised his hand and struck her ass again. She gasped and arched her back a bit. 

She gripped his sheets as his hand came down over and over again on her perky and sensitive ass. She whimpered his name and arched her hips backwards towards his hand. She was panting and felt his heaving breaths as his final strike came down on her ass. 

She looked back at him again as he licked his lips. Her ass had gone from it’s typically creamy color to a soft red. He knew he could make it darker. Part of him, the demon in him, wanted to. But at the same time he held back. She was human after all. 

He helped her to sit back and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him. He knew their night was just beginning. But for now he would kiss her deeply and hold her close. Let her get her mind back for the night ahead.


End file.
